Undertale: The Chronicles of the Purple Soul
by UniversalFangirl05
Summary: This is the story of the purple soul and how she fell into the underground. Learn on what brought her to the mountain and how she failed to escape. What mysteries did she uncover and what secrets did she learn as she written them all down into her journal for the next person to find.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey Guys! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! This will be my first fanfiction I have ever written on this site. Please feel free to leave comments on how I did and if you want to see more. I am welcome to criticism as long as it is constructive, if it's anything like "OMG this is so dumb and you're dumb for making this!" then they will be kindly ignored since they don't offer any real values on how to improve my writing or the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Undertale nor the Purple Soul. The Owner is Toby Fox and all that good stuff. The only thing I own in the idea behind the purple soul in this story and other ideas about some of the characters in the story.**

 ** _Chapter 1: Prologue_**

Hello. If anyone is reading this other than me, then it is most likely I was not able to leave Mt. Ebott. Heh what a cliché to start off with this journal that I brought with me, but I wanted to record all of the events during my explorations of Mt. Ebott. I guess I should introduce myself, just in case whoever is reading this happens to be a police officer or something along those lines.

Well to start off my name is Yumi, I am an eleven-year-old Asian girl. I live in a town called Quiet Waters. It is the next town over from Ebott village. I have long-straight black hair and light brown eyes. I am currently wearing a purple sweater with light purple stripes and black jeans with black and white tennis shoes. I'm an only child and I have a mom and a dad, who I really hope aren't mad that I ran away from home to a cursed mountain.

I should probably explain why I decided to climb Mt. Ebott. Well a few years ago, there was a report that a child from the village; located at the base of the mountain, had went missing for several months. The villagers told the authorities that the child must had fallen down into the caverns and was killed by the monsters who lived in the mountain. Supposedly one of the monsters had come to their village with what appeared to be a lifeless child in its arms. From what the legend says, the only way for any monster to escape from the underground they have to have a human soul to cross through the magical barrier. The human could have been alive or dead to achieve this goal. So when the monster arrived, with the lifeless child in its arms, they believed that it wanted to seek revenge for all the monsters being trapped underground. Some of the villagers thought it brought the body as an example as to what was going to happen to them, others thought it brought as food. As a result, the villagers fought back at the monster before it could do any harm to them and retrieve the child from its clutches as a last attempt avenge the fallen child and give them a proper burial. But the monster managed to get away with the child in hand.

The authorities of course did not really believe their story the magical monster, but instead someone posing as the monster in the story and using it to terrorize the villagers or some unknown animal attacking people in its territory. So they launched an investigation to find who or what was behind the child's disappearance.

After some time passed with no luck of finding the child or the individual responsible of the child's disappearance, the local authorities banned anyone from trespassing on the mountain until they can solve the mystery. Unfortunately, this did not stop people from trying.

Ever since the child's disappearance, rumors about the supposed monster lurking around a mountain killing people had spread all around town and in my school. Thanks to those rumors, there had been people trespassing onto Mt. Ebott trying to find "evil" monster, but instead four more children had mysteriously disappeared. No traces of the children were left behind; it was as if they just vanished from existence.

Out of those four children, my friend Kimberly who went by as Kimmy, was the first to disappear. I can still remember the day when Kim accepted that stupid dare and it's the day that I'll soon regret. Heh heh look, more clichés!

 **Flash Back:**

Kimmy and Yumi were sitting together their lunch table talking amongst themselves, until their conversation was disrupted by two other kids bickering at one another.

"I'm telling you Rachel! It had to be a monster! No one just goes up and vanish without leaving something behind!" said a boy with short-dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and beige cargo shorts and red sneakers. "Plus they had found some weird foot prints that didn't belong to any known animals with in this area!" as the boy continued his ranting only to be interrupted by the girl he was arguing with. "John, you idiot! That stupid story that your grandpa told you was a stupid lie to keep idiots like you from going near the mountain and getting yourself hurt. It's quite obvious that there is some kind undiscovered animal living within the area and has yet to be studied." As she replied in condescending tone in her voice. The girl wore a yellow floral dress with white sandals, she also had light brown hair that was braided into long pig tails and hazel colored eyes. Another boy was with the two, he was wearing a dark grey under armor hoodie and black shorts with black and white Jordans. He leaned in between the two with his messy black hair moving along the side of his face as he tilted his head to Rachel and said with a goofy smile on his face "Yo! Maybe John is right. What if it is the monster! Heck for all we know it could have been slender for all we know!" Rachel rolled her eyes and John glared at the boy started to laugh at his own joke. "Honestly Ryan, that was crappiest joke that you could have said… "

Curious to what they were talking about Kimmy went up to the group and asked them. "What's all this talk about a monster?" Kimmy was a Caucasian girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a light blue sun dress with brown flip flops. The group looked at each other and back to her with confused mixed with astonished faces. Ryan was first to respond, "Jeeze where have you guys hiding?! For like the past couple of months or so the police had been searching for the person who probably kidnapped and killed one of the kids that lived in that old village near Mt. Ebott. It had been all over the internet and everything!" To which Rachel butted in and said "Yea cites that are the equivalent of the enquirer! You can't trust those cites for accurate stories!" as she explained, but only for John to pop in and say "My grandpa was there when it happened! Are you really trying to tell me that a whole group of people were imaging things?!" to which she replied "Oh please give it a rest! Those villagers are so narrow-minded and backwatered; they would have probably mistaken a bear for being monster in the right circumstances!" Wanting to know more, Kimmy then asked "Has anyone tried going up Mt. Ebott?..." "Yes, but they all got caught by the patrol men that monitors the entrance to the path that leads up into the mountain." John responded. "From what my grandpa has told me those who go up there won't comeback. For they will be trapped in, because of the barrier which keeps the monsters trapped down there. You can only get out if you possess a human and a monster soul… " as John continued with the story. "Oh my god can we change the subject or something? The whole thing is stupid anyway!" Rachel groaned. This caused John to turn to her and exclaimed "Well if you think it's so fake and stupid, why don't you climb the mountain?!" "Ugh no way! Why would I waste my precious time with a stupid fairytale! Besides I don't want to get caught by no cops and damaging my perfect record. And suppose we figure out a way to get pass the cops, how are we supposed to get there in the first place?" to which Ryan simply replied "Easy! Well stay at John's grandparents' house during the weekend and sneak out at night." "Yea well I'm not doing it." Rachel replied with a huff. "I'll go." Kimmy replied nonchalantly. This caught Yumi's attention and immediately ran up to her friend. "Are you crazy! Do you really want to risk your life with this?! Monster or not there is something on that mountain that is extremely dangerous if the government had to close it off from the public!" Yumi told Kimmy in a hushed tone. "Maybe the monsters are not actually as bad as people are making them out to be. I mean we don't know the monsters side of the story. For all we know the monster could have done it by accident and wanted to bring the child back out of guilt." Kimmy tried to rationalize the situation. Kimmy then turned back to the group and they all with exception of Yumi to climb Mt. Ebott and arranged the date when they were going to go. Kimmy turned back to her friend and tried to comfort her. "Hey don't worry, I know how to defend myself and I'll bring my toy knife to scare them off just in case." as Kimmy looked at her friend with a smile.

The group had decided to climb Mt. Ebott during their spring break. Yumi couldn't attend with them since her family was going to visit grandparents who lived in Japan.

Once spring break had rolled around, the group had managed to get pass the guards and climbed Mt. Ebott, but only to have disaster to destruct them.

Kimmy had gotten separated from the rest of the group. Assuming that whatever had caused the last child to go missing, the rest of the children had fled from the mountain and told the authorities and their parents what had happened. The police scanned the area of where Kimmy was last seen, and just like the last child, the police could not find any sign of what could have happened to Kimmy. The police informed Kimmy's parents to what had happened and that they are still searching for her.

Three years had passed since Kimberly's disappearance. Still with no leads to what happened to Kimberly, the missing person case ran cold case as well as the previous child that had went missing beforehand. To make matters worse, over the course of the three years three other children had climbed Mt. Ebott and went missing as well with the same results. No traces of them were left behind they just vanished.

 **End of Flash Back:**

After waiting for so long standing around doing nothing to help, other than telling the authorities what I knew about the plan that the group came up with to climb Mt. Ebott, I decided to do my own investigation about the mysteries about the mountain. I started by researching about the history around and the folklores about it. I also came across a book that entailed about what kind of monsters that had resided within the area of Mt. Ebott. I don't think it will be much help, but it might give me an idea what the person was trying to disguise them self as or what possible creature might have resembled the descriptions of the monsters within the book.

I want to find some kind of closure for myself and her family by finding out what might have happened to Kimmy. It won't bring her back but it will give us some peace of mind. And yes it might seem impossible to find out without any leads, especially since the police couldn't find any, but I will persevere and find out what happened to my friend that I had failed to save.

I decide to execute my plan during the summer. I told my mom that I wanted to go to a summer camp for the summer, to which she agreed. Although she was skeptical with the summer camp I wanted to attend and I wouldn't blame her. The camp I "wanted" to go to was a military boot camp, and knowing me as the more timid and quiet type, my mom couldn't imagine me wanting to go to a military camp WILLINGLY. I told her I thought I should learn on how to be more confident and how to defend myself. After a couple a seconds she bought into my lie and signed me up. The actual reason why I chose that particular camp is because it was the closest camp to Mt. Ebott. And it is very easy for me to sneak out due to the fact nobody hardly notices me because of my quiet nature. So when the day did come I managed to sneak out of the camp grounds and made my way towards the mountain.

I packed all the essentials that I needed. Food, water, a map of the mountain region, a compass, writing utensils, my journals, and….and…. oh crap! I forgot the hatchet! Ugh! Well I can't go back for it now. It was hard enough trying to slip pass the camp counselors and the mountain patrol officers. I'll just have to make do and gather some stones and a good stick to use as a weapon.

Ok it has been a couple of hours and I have made it to what looks like to be a cave. It's kind of nice in here, I can use it as a resting spot. There appears to be a lot of vines in this cave, which is kind of weird since I didn't see a lot of vines within the forest while I was climbing up here. There is also a huge hole in the ground, I'll have to make sure not to fall in it seems to be very deep. Just to figure out how far it goes I picked up a stone and dropped it down and measured how long it took to reach the bottom. I waited for over a minute and never heard a thump. Eeeyup not going near that-….

 **Narrative Pov:**

As Yumi turned away from the hole, one of the vines somehow wrapped its self around her ankle and pulled her toward the gaping hole.

"Whoa whoa!" Yumi started to flail her arms around trying to regain her balance, but no avail. Yumi fell into the hole and plunged into the inner caverns of Mt. Ebott.

As she was falling, Yumi's life started to flash before her eyes and she mind started to fell into despair.

"Is this how I'm really going to die?... Plunging to my death with no one knowing where I am? Without knowing how I die? Just another statistic of the missing children who had vanished after climbing this mountain?... No no no… NO! I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET! I CAN'T DIE I WANT TO LIVE! " as Yumi screamed into the abyss, but as she continued to her descent she felt something glowed inside of her something that gave her the will to PERSEVERE.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Ruins?

**_Chapter 2: Welcome to the Ruins?_**

The child finally met her end of her decent and crashed down into what appeared to be a bed of buttercups. Yumi lied there unconsciously after hitting her head on to the ground when she had finally landed. It was not until a peculiar flower popped up and noticed the child laying down in the bed of flowers.

"Well what do we have here? Another child decided to pay a visit to the underground. ~" The flower commented to no one in particular. "Hmmm... She doesn't seem to be very strong… I can only hope that she isn't too wimpy to play with or else this game will get really boring." Said the flower as he examined the unconscious child. "Well better wake her up and get this game started. Hehehe. ~" The flower laughed maliciously to himself. He used one of its vines and try to stir Yumi awake.

After a couple of minutes of the flower continuously prodding the child, Yumi finally woke up with an unsurprisingly massive headache. "Ugh jeez my head is throbbing… Huh? Wait-what?... H-how am I still alive?" Yumi looked around her surroundings and noticed that she was in a small hole and that she was lying on a bed of flowers. "Did the flowers break my fall? But that's highly improbable!" as she thought to herself. She then looked up and saw how far away the main entrance of the hole was. She then groaned with a look of misery "Oh just great how am I supposed to get back up there?" Her moment of grieving in despair was interrupted when the flower that stood before decided to acknowledge his presence to her. "Well unless you've got wings or levitation abilities ya don't!" Yumi jumped back, startled by the flower's sudden appearance. "W-who are you? ..." Yumi asked cautiously. "Me? My name is Flowey! Flowey the flower! Howdy! ~" Flowey exclaimed enthusiastically "Gosh you really took a real hit to the head! It took me forever to wake you up!" "Really? Well it's nice to meet you Flowey… Umm my name is Yumi." Yumi replied feeling less threatened by the flower. "Ah Yumi that's a weird name hehehe! So what brought you here to the underground?!" He asked giving her a "cheerful" smile. "Well I was looking for some clues about a missing children case that has been going on around the area that I live in" answered Yumi as she tried to get up on to her feet, only to stumble as she tried to gather her bearings. "Oooh a mystery quest! Hey you might want to be careful! That fall took a lot out of your HP." She turned to him with a confused look on her face, "HP? As in Hit Points or Health Points, like in videogames?" she questioned. "Eeyup! Jeez you must be really confused on how things work down in the underground. But don't you worry your pal Flowey is gonna teach you how things are done!" as he looked at her giving her a winky face with his tongue sticking out.

They entered into a "FIGHT" and the match began. Yumi witnessed as a purple heart appeared out of her chest and glowed right in front of her. "You see that thing right there is your SOUL the very culmination of your being. You are able to move it around to dodge an enemies attack! But you can also gather LV down here. What's LV I can here you asking. Well LV is LOVE of course! Here let me give you some with my 'friendlyness pellets'! ~" Flowey then produced his pellets and shot them slowly towards her. Feeling skeptical with how Flowey called his pellets, Yumi moved out of the way of the incoming pellets. "Uh Yumi?... Heh what are you doing? Don't you want LOVE? ~" he replied to her in a sing-song voice. "Ummm you never really explained what those pellets would do to me and I don't exactly trust you all that much. I'm sorry Flowey. Flowey could only look down and started to laugh creepily. "Heheheh you're pretty smart. You're not as gullible as those other idiots! But I wanna see how strong you are!" He looked backed up at her with a cynical smile on his face, which caused her to scream in alarm of his contorted face. Yumi then quickly try to run away from him only to be struck by his barrage of pellets, subtracting eight points from her HP leaving her only one HP left.

After taken damage from Flowey's attack, Yumi had fallen to the ground and groaned in response. Flowey looked at her with his cynical smile still on his face, he began to tease her. "Go ahead cry for help. ~ No one can save you cause you see in this world it's KILL OR BE KILLED! But since I'm such a nice guy I'll give you the ability to SAVE so you can regain your health. You seem quite persistent to stay alive and I want to see how far you will go down here. Will you perish like all the others or will you actually be able to escape? This is gonna be so fun! HEHEHEHEH!"

Desperate for help, Yumi screamed as loud as she could, hoping that someone will hear her call. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" silence filled the air, Flowey was straight faced at first, then he simply smiled and started to say "But no one ca-…" when suddenly a woman's voice called out "Hello? Is someone there?" Flowey flinched after hearing the woman's voice "Crap I almost forgot about her! Well guess I'll see you later! I'll keep my eye on you! HEHEHE!" Flowey quickly retreated back into the ground to avoid detection from the woman that was making her way towards the main entrance.

Once Flowey had disappeared, Yumi looked towards where the voice had come from and saw what appeared to be some kind of goat lady coming out from a passage that leaded to the next room. Too injured and exhausted from her fall and the confrontation with Flowey, Yumi could only lie there as the goat lady came into full view. She was very tall and looked to be pretty strong, but she did not seem to be threatening; although the flower did not look threatening either.

The large goat woman was surprised to find another child who had fallen from the surface, especially from all the injuries that the little girl had on her. She thought that by now the humans from above would have done something to prevent people from falling down here, do they not know what happened all those years ago? The goat lady quickly rushed to Yumi's aid and started to ask her questions. "My child how on earth did you receive all these injuries? I can understand the one on your head, but what about these small bruises that are all over your body?" Yumi weakly responded "There was this flower that attacked me…" Alarmed by her claim the lady questioned "A flower? I have never heard of a flower monster before. Hmmm well worry not my child, I will keep you safe." as she responded while giving Yumi a motherly smile. "I am Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins. Here allow me to heal your wounds for you." Toriel began to emit a green fire in the palm of her hand and began to heal all of Yumi's injuries as well as her HP. It was warm and comforting, it had reminded Yumi of her mother's warm hugs that she would give her whenever she was upset or had injure herself.

Once all Yumi's injuries were healed, the two both got up and Yumi dusted all the dirt off of her and then looked at Toriel. "Thank you for healing me ma'am. My name is Yumi. Ummm you would not happen to know if any other kids like me had fallen down here would you?" Toriel casted her head aside with solemn look on her face. "Yes, unfortunately. As to what became of them, I can only imagine that they had probably fallen victim to Asgore and had their souls taken away from them." Worry started to run through Yumi's veins. "W-wait so are you basically telling me that they are probably dead?!..." Toriel nodded her head as confirmation. Yumi looked down at the ground, feeling tears starting to form in her eyes. Toriel laid her hands on the small child's shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile "Worry not my child I will not let anything to harm you. Come, follow me back to my home we can talk more about this once we get there. If you need to take a moment to process all of this I will wait for you in the next room. Okay? ~" Yumi nodded her head and try to give her a small smile. Right after Toriel left the room, Yumi pulled out her journal and her pen so she could right down her thoughts. When she opened her book, she was surprised to see a shiny glowing yellow star had appeared out of it. "HUH! What is this? When the heck could my journal do this?!... Well at least it's a good light source for me to write my journal in." Then she started to write her next journal entry.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Authors Note! Please read!

**Hey Guys I just wanted to make a quick note in regards to how and when the stories will be updated. As of right now there is no set schedule of when I'll be updating this story. I usually try to get a chapter(s) done while I still have the ideas fresh in my mind and right now the story is following really good in my head right now, so I'm putting them down on paper as the ideas are pouring out. But should I hit a road block, don't worry too much about it I won't give up on the story until it's finished. Just give me time and I'll get it done as soon as I can! And with that said I like to thank the people who have taken the time out of their hands and read my story! =) It really does meant a lot to me, so thanks again and I hope you guys have a good day!~**


	4. Chapter 3: Journal Entry 2?

**Authors note:**

 **WOW! That's a lot of views! O.o Well let me stop and thank you all for reading and I hope your enjoying it so far! And I also want to thank _LaLaSpade_ for reviewing my story. I'll try not to make the paragraphs to lengthy and be more cautious on repeating myself. ^_^; Anyway thanks again and on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Again I don't own Undertale nor do I own the Purple Soul or any of the souls; just my own soul! Undertale belongs to TobyFox :)**

Wow… There is a lot to take in from what just happened. Alright let me just start from the beginning. I managed to have found where all the missing children in the police reports have most likely disappeared to, so yay?!... The downside is now I'm trapped down here too, which is FANTASTIC! Ugh… Unless I can find another exit. I have to keep hope alive until then! On a brighter note, I can take some comfort with the fact that not all the monsters are out to hurt me.

The huge goat woman, Toriel, seems to be genuinely nice, which is always welcomed in my book! She is a lot better than my "Best Buddy" Flowey, who was nothing but a sadistic weed and had the gull to call himself a flower! The only good thing I got from my "Buddy" was the ability to "SAVE" or whatever nonsense he was going on about. Then again, nonsense or not I am curious to what he meant by it. After all, it may have to do with this weird … star like… glowing thingy?... that has appeared inside of my journal. I guess I'll find out eventually as I continue exploring this place. Sheesh, this whole thing feels like as if I'm inside of some kind of videogame. All this talk of HP, LV and SAVING… It's just way to bizarre for me. But if this world operates like a game, then the next best course of action is to learn how to play the game. I'm sure Flowey was lying about the whole "LOVE" thing, if anything LV would stand for level, but shouldn't it be LVL then? Arghhh! This is just too confusing! Maybe I should ask Toriel and seem if she knows anything. Heck if I'm lucky she could even can give me some kind tutorial… Toriel… Tutorial… Okay I literally just covered a part of tutorial with my hand and it's basically Toriel's name except it's spelled with an "e" instead of an "a"! I really am in a videogame!

Alright now that I have my composure back and reassured Ms. Toriel (Tori for short) that I am okay, it is time to focus back to the tasks at hand. First, I need to find any sign of clues or hints that the children who fell down here are the same ones that went missing in the police report. Correlation doesn't equal causation, I learned that from reading a lot of scientific articles hehehe. Then, I need to find another way out of here, since I can't go back the way I came. Like it or not, Flowey was right. I can't go back the other way unless I grew wings. Sigh… For now, I'll take up on Ms. Tori's offer and head back to her house with her and re-gather my thoughts on how I'm going to do this. I can also ask her if she could help me get the necessary supplies that I will need to explore through the underground. As I'm writing this, I can't help but notice this overwhelming sensation. It feels like it has rejuvenated my body and calmed my mind. Is this what Flowey was talking about? Well whatever it is, it has given me the PERSERVERANCE to continue on my quest. I'll stop here for now and I'll write back to you soon.

 ***GAME SAVED***

 **Author's Note: Hey look another note! Lol Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that chapter 4 is on the way. I'm just making sure that it still flows with the original story and with a few other things. So I'll hopefully be done with it this week and It will be a lot longer. If it's not, it should be out next week on either Monday or Wednesday. So goodbye for now!**


	5. Chapter 4: Into the Overgrowth!

**Authors note: Hey guys sorry for the delay. I meant to have this chapter out last week, but I wasn't able to because I had to study for exams and other things came up too. But if it's any constellation, chapter 5 is be written up now and will most likley be finished this Wednesday (It was going to be part of Chapter 4 but it was getting/dragging on to long)! So hang tight and enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Undertale or any of the souls in the story. They belong to the Annoying A.K.A Toby Fox**

 ** _Chapter 4: Into the Overgrowth!_**

Yumi closed her journal and rejoined Toriel who was waiting for her patciently at the end of the room. "Ok Ms. Tori, I'm ready to go." Toriel nods approvingly with a content smile on her face. Toriel then clapped her hands and said "Alright then, follow me this way to the next room."

The pair entered a room which consisted of what appears to be large buttons on the ground and a lever on the right side of the room. But what caught Yumi's attention was that the mechanisms were covered in vines. The sight of the vines caused Toriel to groan in annoyance "Oh dear not again..."

Toriel looked down toward Yumi and apologized. "Forgive me dear Yumi, for you see I have been having trouble lately dealing with these vines. I tried my hand at growing a garden, but I was not very successful on learning how to exactly to care for them. I wanted to grow a garden like I had a while back when I had- Oh uh sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, to make a long story short. The seeds turnout to be magical and have gone out of control all around the ruins. The only way to tame them is by using fire magic, at least that is from what I have gathered. Since you are not capable of using fire magic, I will assist you by pushing them back with my fire magic." Toriel turned her attention back towards the vines and casted one of her fire balls at the vines. "I swear it is times like these that I wish Asgore were here. He would know how to deal with these confounding things." muttered Toriel as she prepared to cast another fire ball.

Yumi could only stand watch in amazement as Toriel dealt with the plants. Once the path was cleared, Toriel turned her attention back to Yumi with a smile. "Ok, now that the vines are gone you are now able to solve the puzzle." Yumi gave her a confused look. "Puzzle?" Noticing Yumi's confusion, Toriel gave out a small chuckle, then she proceeded to explain to Yumi about the puzzles. "Oh my I almost forgot to explain. You see down here it is a tradition for us monsters to set up a series of puzzles to test our opponents' skills. They were also used as defense mechanisms as a mean to slow our enemies down when we did not have enough strength to fight back. But for now, these puzzles will only serve as a test of your independence." Yumi responded back with another question or word. "Independence?" to which Toriel nodded "Yes, I want to see how well your problem-solving skills are. Do not worry though, for I will provided you hints should you need them." As Yumi processed all this information, she eventually nodded her head in understanding and was ready to solve the puzzle.

As Yumi approached the buttons that were lying on the ground, she noticed what looked like a small plaque or sign on the wall at the left side of the room. She went up to it and read out loud. "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road…. Hmmm what could that mean? Umm Ms. Tori, can you give me some kind of hint please?" Toriel looked to her and said "Well if you look at the ground, you will notice that the paths are lighter than the ground surrounding it, but that seems to easy wouldn't you agree?" Yumi looked at the ground and back at the sign. "Hmmm you're right… ok think… if I was some kind of hero in a story, I would be portrayed as brave, an idiot, or both. Kinda like Luffy from One Piece. Now if I was Luffy… What would he do? ... Oh duh he would make things more difficult and stray from the easier path… so the solution is to press down all the buttons that are not on the straight path!" After coming to her conclusion, Yumi pressed down all the switches and then pulled down the lever with some difficulty while pulling it. The door opened and lead to the next room.

Toriel applauded Yumi on a job well done and then motioned her to follow her in to the next room.

The two entered in the next room, where there were only three switches on the wall and some vines that seemed to be swaying back and forth and small bridges that crossed over small ponds. One switch laid in the middle and the other two were right next to each other. "This puzzle is more of luck base or at least intuition base kind of puzzle. Give it a go!" Toriel explained with a little enthusiasm. "Eeehhhh… What would happen if I get it wrong?" Yumi asked with some hesitation in her voice. "Nothing really, well except irritation from getting it wrong hehe~." Hearing this gave Yumi some comfort and proceeded to solve the puzzle.

Yumi crossed the first bridge and pulled down the lever. Upon doing this some of the vines started to move. Yumi noticed this and recoiled a little bit. "That's weird why did they move? None of them are on any levers… So, what gives?" As Yumi thought to herself. She then went to the next pair of switches and thought for a moment. "Ok so I have fifty-fifty percent chance of getting this right, so let's see if it is the right." She pulled down on the right but it did not budge. "Well that's no it… Good thing nothing bad happened. So out of inhalation it would be the left switch." As she pulled the lever, the lever started to budge. "Hey what gives?!" Worried Toriel started to walk up and asked if everything is alright until a long thin vine came out of the switch. "Huh?! W-what?! How did that get in?!" Yumi exclaimed in fear and confusion. The vine then attacked Yumi by wrapping itself around her arms and legs. Panic filled Toriel as she rushed towards Yumi. "Hold on Yumi I am on my way!" Toriel then summoned a long chain of fire balls and launched the towards the opposing fines and made sure none of them harmed Yumi. The vines flinched as they were pelt by the fire balls, eventually they let go of Yumi and retreated back into the gaps of the switch.

Once she was freed, Yumi tried to settle herself down and recollect to what just happened. Toriel walked up to the switch and noticed the infestation of vines that were holding on to the lever of the switch. "Oh no, it must be getting worse…" Toriel groaned in concern. "Alright here is what we are going to do in the next. In the next room, there is a training dummy. I am going to teach you how to defend yourself should you ever enter into a fight." Yumi looked to her in slight annoyance and anger. "How is fighting a dummy going to help me fight those stupid vines!" Giving her a stern, but patient look Toriel responded. "Patience my dear child. Just trust me, this exercise will help you when dealing with the vines as well as any other monster down here." Sighing in defeat Yumi complied and apologized for her little outburst. "Sorry, I just got really scared and I didn't know what to do." Yumi felt a hand rest on her head and looked up to see Toriel giving her a motherly smile. "It is alright. I forgive you. I understand how that situation could have really startled you, especially since I was not aware of it either. From here on both of us will have to be more cautious as we go through this labyrinth. Now let us proceed." Toriel went back to the switch a casted a small ember into the gaps, causing the vines to let go of the lever. Toriel then pulled it down causing the spikes that was blocking the exit to come down.

The pair made their way into the next room to start Yumi's training.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5: What is with these Vines!

**_Authors Note:_ Here ya go guys, just as promised! Hope you enjoy! Chapter 6 and 7 are currently in the works and may take me a little while, since I still need to flush out chapter 7 and future chapters. Also spring break will be next week for me (Yay!), so they might not be updated until the following week (No promises!). Oh and thanks again LalaSpade for the helpful input! I've made the correction that s/he has pointed out. So, just as a reminder. Please feel free to comment and/or critique on my writing. If you notice any errors/mistakes let me know! Please and thank you! Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Again, no I don't Undertale or the Souls in the game. They belong to TobyFox.**

 ** _Chapter 5: What is with these Vines!_**

The room was small and only contained a training dummy. "Here we are. Ok Yumi, go to this dummy and interact with it." Yumi nodded and went into a "fight" with the dummy. As the fight started Yumi noticed she had four options to choose from. "Now then, you should see four options. The first option is FIGHT; with this you can cause damage to your opponent until you either can make not want to fight anymore or slay them. If you must use this, please do not fight any more than you should. I never been a big advocate of violence, but if you are unable to convince them with any other way, then use this to defend yourself. The second option is ACT; now this is very useful. ACT will allow you to scan your opponent's attack and defense by selecting CHECK. It also will give you other selections to help you win the fight without having you to hurt anyone. Why don't you give it a try?" As instructed, Yumi went over to ACT and selected CHECK. _Training Dummy- Doesn't seem like the talking type, must be shy. Atk:0, Def:0._ "Excellent! Now on to the next." Toriel clapped in approval. "Ok, the last option is MERCY; once you have weaken enough or convince your opponent enough to stop fighting, you can spare them and end the fight. So, go ahead and finish the fight." After Toriel finished explaining, Yumi thought about what her next move should be "Well since this only practice, I won't gain any real experience if I was to slay it so I'll just spare it." Yumi SPARES the dummy. The dummy then floated away? This caused them both to only stare up in utter confusion as to what just happened. "Uhhh is it supposed to do that?" Yumi being the first to speak. "It never did that before…" Toriel responded while she was still looking up at the ceiling. Toriel then coughed into her hand and recomposed herself. "Ah-hmpft, let's keep going." The pair left now empty room and on to the next room.

As Toriel and Yumi entered in to the room, the pair made an abrupt halt and was shocked to see the entire room was nearly completely covered in vines. There was a maze puzzle up a head, but it too was all covered in thick Yumi looked around in the room in astonishment she noticed what looked like a red ribbon and a knife lying in the bed of vines. This made Yumi's heartbeat to stop for a few seconds, once she realized who's items they were. "Th-those…those are Kimmy's! W-wait does that mean she? ... no No NO! That can't be true! I need to calm down!" Yumi thought to herself while it was racing. "I'm rushing to conclusions! For all I know Kimmy could have just lost them. I'll-I'll just pick them up and return them to her when I see her again." She thought as she tried to reason with herself.

While Toriel was looking around the room trying to figure a way to solve this, she noticed in the corner of her eye Yumi walking towards the vines. "Hold on! It's not safe to go in alone!" Yumi appeared to not have heard Toriel's warning as she continued to walk absentmindedly into the room. Toriel quickly grab hold of her and pulled her away from the threatening vines. "What on Earth were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt or worse!" Yumi could only respond in a very quiet voice and muttered sorry as she was looking down in distraught. Concerned with Yumi's well-being, Toriel asked if she was okay. "Young maiden what is wrong? Are you that intimidated of the vines that you lost your sense of reason?" while still looking down, Yumi shook her head and pointed towards the items that were still lying in the bed of vines. "Those things? You were trying to get those? What on Earth for?" Toriel questioned the silent child. "Th-they belonged t-to someone I knew. I need to get them." Yumi answered quietly trying her best not to cry. Seeing this Toriel pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Shhh-Shhh. Don't worry It will be alright. We will retrieve those items, but we have to stay close together, alright?" Yumi nodded and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Feeling a little better?" asked Toriel, to which Yumi responded yes with a nod. "Good. Since the vines are covering up the clues to solve this puzzle, I must guide us through this and create a wall of fire to act as a shield, so that we can traverse through this room. When you get the chance, grab the items." She was still silent, but she nodded again to let Toriel know she was still listening.

Before they continued into the overgrowth, Toriel created a protective fire barrier around herself and Yumi. The barrier was surprisingly not hot on the inside, but the heat was intense on the outside. The pair carefully walked forward, trying not to get their feet tangled in the vines. While at the same time, the vines slowly but surely started to move away from the heat that the fire wall had produced. Eventually, Yumi retrieved reach her friends things and continued to walk with Toriel.

While they were walking, Yumi was lost in thought on to what might have happened to her friend after finding her things lying on the ground. "Her stuff… her stuff was just lying there… nothing else… no torn clothing… no blood splatters… She might be still alive… maybe… what could have happened to her? Is she further down in the underground? What if she's being held captive by the vines and can't get out! No no… I'm sure Ms. Tori would saw her… But what if Tori wasn't there to meet her and Kimmy was taken away by the vines! Dang it! I need a place to sit down and think about this. Once we reach to the house, I'll probably get all the answers I can. For now, I'll just to wait."

The pair had finally reached the end of the room and Toriel ended her spell. Suddenly, Toriel collapsed in exhaustion. Yumi quickly rushed to her aid and tried to help her up, but was not successful due to Toriel's massive size and weight compared to her own. "No need… to worry…" said Toriel as she huffed and puffed in exhaustion. "I have just over exert myself. Hehe. I have used a lot of magic while trying to tame those plants, phew." Yumi casted her eyes down, feeling like a burden, since she has not been any help when it came to fighting off the wild vines. "Maybe I can help out somehow?" Yumi announced. She looked around and then looked at the stuff she was carrying. She examined them and noticed they had their own descriptions. _Red-Ribbon: Can be used to make opponents less likely to hit you. Toy Knife: can be used for slash attacks, but not as effective as a real knife._ "I can use this knife to cut the vines if I applied enough pressure to it and equip the ribbon to help me dodge from the vines attacks." Toriel thought about it for a moment, then agreed to Yumi's proposal. "That could probably work, here let me see the knife for a second, please." Yumi gave Toriel the knife. Toriel then casted a fire spell onto the knife and gave it back to Yumi. "The knife will now be more effective when you cut away at the vines, but it is only temporary, so be careful when you use it." To which Yumi responded with an ok.

After a few minutes of rest, Toriel got back and was ready to continue. "Let's move on to the next room. I am quite confident the next room will be just like this one, seeing as the vines have started to take control over the rooms. But do not fret, for I have a secret passage in the next room after the one that is ahead of us. Hopefully the rest won't be as bad."

Before the pair reach the exit, a monster appeared and went after Yumi.

The room became black and white and Yumi was confronted by a froggit. Startled by the sudden apprehension, Yumi choose to fight and flailed her knife at the froggit. Thankfully Yumi's attack missed the monster, but the tiny froggit started to move around frantically and ran into Yumi, causing some damage to her. "Yumi you have to calm down and focus! Froggits are usually harmless. Normally they are unaware of what's going on and will flail about in confusion if you startle them." Toriel called out to her. Yumi was then able to quickly snap back into reality and regaining her composure. "She's right I have to focus! Ok check. Atk: 2 Def:2. Hmm… it really is oblivious of its surroundings and seems to be lost." Yumi ACTED again and choose to wait patiently. The froggit starts to look around and then pulls out a map. Yumi used ACT again and choose to wait again "It's ok take your time. All these weird plants most have really confused you." The froggit looks up to Yumi. It doesn't know what she said, but appreciates her kindness and her patience. The froggit does not want to FIGHT anymore, Yumi SPARES the froggit.

The room returned to normal and the froggit went on its way. Yumi then put the knife away and reunited with Toriel. "Well done my child, you handle that situation quite nicely. A little shaky in the beginning, but overall you did good." Yumi blushed in embarrassment and self-satisfaction. "Hehe~ Thanks, but if it wasn't for your training things might have turned out differently." This caused Toriel to blush too as she smiled warmly at her. "Well with that little incident out of the way we can go into the next room. So, prepare yourself, I have a good feeling that the next room will be just as difficult." The pair exited the room and went into the next.

As the two walked in the room, Toriel's suspicion was proven to be correct. The empty corridor was also covered in vines, but this time the pair was ready to confront the opposing vines. "Alright Yumi, follow my lead. We are going to rush through this as fast as we can. Most of my magic is still too low to fend off all the vines, but by combining our strengths together we can make it through this. On my count, we will rush in. Ready?... Go!" The two charged forward into the room. Toriel casted small bursts of fire balls that spread out and singed the vines, while Yumi was able to slash away some of the vines that tried to grab at her and Toriel. There was a few times where Yumi had actually entered into a fight with the vines, but she managed to dodge most of the attacks and ran away from the battle.

After what seemed like forever the pair had finally reached at the end of the corridor and exited to the other room. Toriel then quickly closed the door, so that the vines could not get inside of the room. Soon as the door was closed, the pair fell onto the ground in exhaustion from their previous ordeal. "Please tell me there are no more vines… I don't think I can keep it up with those darn things." Yumi whined. "Well from what I have gathered, those vines in particular tend to stay close to water so they can gain their nutrients and the secret passage that we are about to take is not near any water. Why don't we stop here for now and regain our strength?" Toriel responded as she made herself comfortable in the pile of red leaves. "I can get behind that… ughh" Yumi made her way to another pile of leaves and fell into them as if it was a bed. "While we rest, I'm going to write in my journal." Toriel simply gave her a thumbs up as a response and took a nap in the leaves. Yumi then went into her bag and pulled out her journal.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6: Journal Entry 3

**Authors Note:** **Hey Guys, I'm back! Sorry it took a little bit longer than I thought. There was a little mishap with the schedules between the two institutions that I go to. I thought both of the spring breaks were in the same week, but that turnout to be not true... So I had to play catch up with the work that I had missed in one of my classes (still am actually!). Anyway, I do have some good news! Chapter 7 has been written up. And all I have to do is type it and submit! So expect Chapter 7 to be posted on either Monday or Wednesday of next week and hopefully I'll have chapter 8 written up as well. Now with out further ado, here's chapter 6!**

 ** _Chapter 6: Journal Entry #3_**

Note to self…Scrap any ideas on starting a garden or any green house. After dealing with a demonic weed that tried to kill me and vicious vines that could have strangled me to death. I'm done with plants in general. Now I know how Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors felt when he had to deal with an evil plant.

But what is really bugging me is what was with Kimmy's stuff doing in there in the vines? From what I can recall, Toriel said that she had seen children who had fallen here. And based from her expression, it seemed like they all must have left her. So, in that case there's a good chance that Kimmy wasn't killed by the vines! But what if Toriel wasn't around when Kimmy fell? No, then there would have been other physical evidence like blood or something along the way here. Wait… What if… What if Toriel did something to her? I mean she does have this air about her, and has show signs of being a little obsessive or at least controlling. She also posse the ability and strength that could kill a human, as well as disposing one with no traces. Heck I don't even know her all that well. For all I know she could be better at deception than that stupid weed! Ok stop it Yumi! Your making yourself sound like a paranoid maniac!

For one thing, she has been nothing but nice to me. And if she is evil, then why would she risk her own well-being just to only later back stab me later when she could have just let me die when I encountered the vines? It seems like too much trouble just to kill someone when there is an easier option. Even so, it is possible that she is just trying to gain my trust so my guard would be down. Plus, she could always have ulterior motives for me.

I swear there must be a reasonable explanation for all this. Sigh… But for now, I still have to wait and see. As far as I am concerned, I'll just keep a close eye on her, just to be safe. As I am writing this, I can feel this surge of PERSEVERANCE! Is this really going to be a thing?... Man, I never realized how comfy this bed of leaves is!

*GAME SAVED*

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Authors Note:** **I almost forgot! Thank you all who have been following this story and taking the time to read it! It still means a lot and I want to make sure you guys know that I do appreciate it. Also, I want to make sure you guys aware that I will be revising the previous chapters. Mostly for errors/mistakes and some additions. If there is any plot changes as I am revising them I will let you guys know! Oh and before I go, expect to see a new character in the next chapter.~ Don't worry this one has actually something to do with the story (a big part actually~). So with that being said, seeya guys later!**


	8. Chapter 7: Meanwhile in Hotland

**Hey guys another chapter completed! And it is on time! Even though I said there will be no set dates when I upload a new chapter...But I did said I'll have it out by Monday or Wednesday...Ok now I'm confusing myself... Well anyway here's a whole new chapter! The next one is in the works as well as a few others hehehe~ Oh and one more thing!** **Tomorrow** **is birthday, so I really wanted to get this out before than as a present to you guys! So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No I don't own Undertale or the colorful souls in this story. Just the dragon lizard thingy.~**

 ** _Chapter 7: Meanwhile in Hotland_**

Located in the lava filled caverns of the underground, a lab sits above the boiling magma. In the corridors of the lab, a tall dragon-lizard like creature walks with an authoritative strut through the empty halls while holding his long talons behind his back. The creature make his way to a door that housed the royal scientist. He then gives it a few knocks and waits for a response. No answer.

"Alphys are you there?" the creature called out, but still received no response. "Honestly, if that girl is watching that ridiculous show again instead of working, then she will receive a serious lecture!"

The creature tried opening the door only to discover that it was locked. He then gave a look of annoyance "Well that should be expected, but still irritating nonetheless. Nothing a sharp claw can't fix." The creature then proceeded to pick the lock with his talons and eventually mange to unlock the door.

As the creature quietly opened the door, he stealthily made his way into the dark room, searching for the royal scientist. While he made his way through the dark room, the creature eventually spots a small yellow dinosaur (or lizard I honestly don't know) sitting in a chair watching what appears to be a magic girl anime, while eating a cup of ramen.

The creature then proceeded to facepalm himself with a stifled groan. "Leave it to her to goof off, instead of watching the surveillance cameras. For all we know another human could have made an appearance by now!" Once he regained his composure, he sneaks up behind the oblivious scientist and gives her a sharp poke in her neck with one of his talons.

The small scientist immediately flinches from the pain and gives out a startled cry as she falls out of her seat. "Gaaahhh! Ouch! What in the world was that?!" Alphys then looked up to see her assailant, but only to discover it was a tall dragon-lizard like monster who was giving her a disgruntle glare. The intruding monster wore a military officer boots, dress pants and a long coat with the delta rune emblem sitting above an assortment of military officer badges. Once upon realizing who it was, Alphys immediately stand back up and dusted herself off. "OH MY GOSH! ADMIRAL ELUSE! I-I-I wasn't expecting to be stopping by s-sir! Or anyone for the matter…" she added in quietly to herself.

Alphys began to looked back down and noticed she spilled her ramen all over the admiral's pants and boots. "O-oh no! I'm so-so sorry Let me get you a towel!" the small scientist quickly went into one of her desk drawers and handed him a rag, to which he gratefully took and began cleaning off the ramen.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, but I did not come here just to say hello…" his tone becoming serious. "The reason for my visit is to see if there had been any human sightings from the Snowdin region, since our only sentry with any competency is still slacking off from his duties." He then lets out a huff and turns away from Alphys. "He always fail to file any reports back to HQ. I swear if it wasn't his gifts and Asgore's pity on him and his brother, he would have been long gone by now!" Eluse exclaims as he continued his little rant.

"W-Well everything has been the same. There have been no sightings of humans on any of the cameras as of late." Alphys told Eluse. With a snort, Eluse begins to pace and looks around the lab. "Tch typical, it has been a few years since the last one fell down here. Didn't put too much of fight either, though it knew how to hide very well I'll give it that. Pity it had to be a child. Had it been older it might have been an actual challenge." Alphys shifts uncomfortably and quietly responds. "That sounds so cold hearted…"

Eluse then turns her attention back to her "Indeed it does, but you have to discard your emotions if it is to achieve the ultimate goal that will benefit us from escaping this prison. The need of the many out weight the need of the few. And if it takes to sacrifice a few lives to ensure a better future for future generations, even if they are young, so be it." Alphys can only look down in distraught with the current situation at hand. "But if your experiments succeed we won't have to take the souls of the humans anymore. Which reminds me…" Eluse's expression softens a bit. "How are those experiments coming along?..."

Alphys body stiffens at the question and then she immediately slouches back down. "They're …They're going…" Eluse can only give a slight nod in understanding. He can still remember when he first encountered the amalgamates.

 ***Flash Back***

Eluse was making his way through the halls of the laboratory. He was stopping by to pick some books that Alphys had for him when she had visited the local garbage dump in Waterfall. Normally, Eluse paid no mind to things that had to do with humans, but after readings some their history books, Japanese history to be more specific; Eluse was engrossed by it and learned how to make the same weapons they used in the history books.

Once Eluse made it to Alphys's room, he took notice of the door that Alphys never mentioned. At first he didn't pay it much mind to it, but curiosity started to gnaw away at him. He checks his surrounding and opens the door. The door lead to a long case of stairs. Driven by the power of curiosity, Eluse proceeded down the stairs. Once he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he noticed some construction work was in place.

"Hmm… Looks like an elevator is being installed. Not a bad idea…" Eluse continues his little investigation through the new area. Little did he know, one of the residents was following him.

As Eluse ventured deeper, he came across a weird goat like skull machine. Before he could inspect the machine any further, he starts to get the sense that he is being followed. He begins to head back to regain some advantage, but was stopped when the creature that was following him latches on to him.

"What the hell?!" Eluse quickly shakes of the creature and jumps back into a defensive position.

The offending creature quickly got back up and started to go back into an offense stance. It was then Eluse could get a good look at the creature. It looked like a messed-up fusion between a Moldybugg, shyren, and a muscle bond seahorse. "What in the world are you? ... Well whatever you are don't expect me to pull any punches should you decide to get physical with me!"

Before the two engaged into a fight, more strange creatures appeared on the scene.

"This is not good. I can't fight all these things without knowing what they are… It's best to fall back." As Eluse tries to make his escape he was blocked by the oncoming creatures. "But… it seems I am given little choice here… Damnit! Well let's see if you can handle this!"

Before Eluse can start his attack, someone quickly called out. "STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM!" Eluse turn towards the sound and sees Alphys holding bags of snacks, while trying to catch her breath.

Alphys manages to calm the creatures down, and give them their food. Eventually the creatures returned to where they were lurking around. Alphys then turned her attention to Eluse and explained to him what they were and what had happened, as well as fixing the DT extractor.

 ***End of flashback***

The two stood in silence for a while until Eluse spoke up. "Well if it gives any comfort there hasn't been any requests from the public lately, nor do they sense of any wrong doing on your part. But don't be surprised if they start asking again." Alphys continues to stare at the ground "It does a little, but I-I-I don't know if I can fix this. I've been trying everything I could think of, but-but-but nothing is working…" Alphys begins to tear up. Eluse kneels to her height and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Alphys… I know this has to be asking a lot from you, but you have to remain strong. You're the only one who can figure out a way to restore those monsters back to their original forms. If you can manage them to stop them from falling down, then you have the ability to restoring their bodies." Alphys manages to give him a little smile.

Eluse gets back up and straightens himself out "For now all I can do is keep this issue from the public eye and from the king. I know for certain that this thing is the last thing the king needs on his plate. But I also need you to focus on it and not on that Huggy-Kissy mew… Whatever crap…" Alphys straightens up a bit "Hey it's not crap! And it helps me escape from some of the stress…"

Eluse scoffs and waves his arm dismissively "Oh lord! That show is nothing but lovey-dovey garbage and its whole plot is ridiculous! The books are ok, but the show is appalling. Now shows like 'Monster' or 'Cowboy Bebop' are much better." It was turn for Alphys to scoff "Are you kidding me 'Monster' was so depressing and the story dragged on forever, but 'Cowboy Bebop' was ok." Eluse put his hand on his chest and leaned back as if he was just offended "Just Ok?! 'Cowboy Bebop' was way more than ok!" The two bickered at each other like a couple of nerds about which anime series was better for about an hour and a half until they finally agreed to disagree, with both their arms folded and their backs to each other.

"Ahm! In any case, you have my full support in regards with the amalgamates. And should you need anything or assistance let me know. Oh! And if you find any more weapon manuals or books on the Tokugawa era. I'm still missing that part for my studies." Alphys nodded her head "Alright, well I should go back to training the guards, heavens know they need it if we are to stand a chance against the humans once we leave from this place." And on that note, Eluse left the lab.

As Eluse made his way back to HQ he couldn't help but to think back on the souls. "Three souls… We just need three more souls… Then we can cross the barrier."

 **End of chapter 7**


	9. Chapter 8: Rooms and Tragedies

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. I got Persona 5 for my birthday, and to say that it has been distracting me from writing this would be the understatement of the year! Anyway, here is the new chapter for ya'll. Thanks again to those who have been keeping up with it! Hopefully I can get the next few chapters completed before I become engross with persona again. Oh and one more thing before I go. It really shouldn't be said but there are spoilers in this chapter for those who haven't played the game so yea... HEADS UP!**

 **Disclaimer: No I don't own Undertale or the souls, they belong to Toby fox!**

 ** _Chapter 8: Rooms and Tragedies_**

Yumi's eyes started to flutter open as she woke up from her unexpected nap. "Whaaa? Huh I must have fallen asleep. Heh not that I couldn't use one." She then propped herself up and look toward were Toriel was resting. Turns out she had fallen asleep too, which was not surprising at all considering she did most of the work.

Not wanting to wake Toriel up just yet, Yumi decided to survey the room they were in currently, since they basically ended up passing out once they entered.

As Yumi looked around, she noticed the room consisted of huge piles of red leaves, and two passage ways; one heading north and the other southeast. "I wonder where that secret path is? I'll check south and see if it's down there."

While making her way down the passage Yumi stepped on a crack on the floor and the floor started to give way.

Thankfully, Yumi quickly realized what was happening and immediately jumped backwards. She then looked down and saw a small room below. "Whoa that was to close for comfort… I probably should go back the other way." With that said Yumi went back to where Toriel was and went to the other room.

Being more cautious this time, Yumi peaked her head inside before going inside. "It seems to safe. Hmm there's only small ponds and a pedestal in here. Wait… what's with the bowl? Could it be a trap?" Yumi creeps into the room and inspects the pedestal. "Nothing out of the ordinary, well expect for the fact that a random bowl of… Candy?" Yumi sees a little sign that says "Monster candy restores 10 hp. Please take one." She raises an eyebrow, but shrugs it off "Well if they're offering, why should I say no? Unless that stupid weed put this here. No doubt he would have probably put something in it, just to watch me freak out from its effects." She proceeds to look for signs of any tampering until she deemed it to be safe. "I guess spending all that time scanning my Halloween candy is finally paying off! I'll just take a couple of these in my bag for safety."

Before Yumi left the room, the bowl suddenly fell of the pedestal, spilling the candy all over the floor. "Whoops… guess I was too rough with it." She went over to clean up her mess and placed the candy bowl back on the pedestal. As she went to place the sign back on the pedestal, she noticed the sign had changed. "Didn't you read the sign?!" Yumi had a baffled look on her face mixed with terror. "Nope not going to stick here and find out what did that. Nope, nope, nope, nope, no ghosties for me!" Yumi responded, as she rapidly nope-walked out of the room.

Yumi returned to the resting spot and saw that Toriel had finally woken up. Toriel was stretching out her arms as she tried to wake the rest of herself up.

Toriel looked over her shoulder and saw Yumi standing behind her "Oh good evening my child! I hope you gain plenty of energy. We are going to have a long walk a head of us. For you see this passage skips over a lot of the other puzzles that are in the ruins. But on the brighter note, it will lead us out to the room that's just before my home."

"Ok cool, but where is it? I tried to see if I could find it myself just to kill sometime, but I couldn't find it and I ran into some troubles. Heh, heh, heh…" Yumi questioned as she laughed nervously.

"Oh the passage can only be revealed by using fire magic. You see one of these bricks is a stone that respond to fire magic by glowing. This helps in other means like creating a trail, constructing puzzles, and they could even make decorative night lights!" Toriel explained

"Wow that's actually pretty impressive. So, I'm guessing all we need to do is find and press it so that it can open the path?" Yumi responded.

"Exactly. Now then let us proceed." Toriel whips up a small fire ball, then tossed it up in the sky. The fire ball burst and the flares from it scattered around the room.

The stone began to glow, revealing itself to be right next to the room where Yumi just exited from.

"And there we have it! Go ahead, press the switch." Yumi nodded and pressed it.

The path opened-up to reveal a long dark corridor.

Nervous Yumi looked to Toriel, "You sure it's safe?" to which she shook her head yes. "Of course. The path is led by the same stones that was used to open this passage. Here." Toriel created another fireball as she stepped inside. As she walked in, the room began to illuminate as the stones responded to the fireball.

Feeling more comfortable Yum went inside with Toriel and held her other hand. The two began walking through the long corridor.

Ten minutes in the long walk, Yumi started to get a little bored. She then asked, "Is it possible for just regular fire to light these stones? I would really like to take at least two or three back with me when I get home."

Toriel thought for a moment "I suppose so. It might just be a little more difficult. You are more than welcome to take some with you. Is there any person in particular your planning on giving some to?"

"Yea. One for my parent's and the other for Kimmy. They would make great gifts" said Yumi as she looked around the corridor.

"Well that is very nice of you." Toriel chuckles a bit then began to reminisce the past. "I remember a child of mine who use to be afraid of the dark. I gave him one of these stones to use as a night light. He tried to light it up himself, but he was still learning on how to use his magic at the time. Needless to say, he was having some quite difficulties, but he did the funniest things as he tried to cast a fire spell. One time he used a stick as a magic wand and said things like abra kadabra or openseme."

Yumi chuckled as Toriel told her story. "Well where is he now? Does he live with you or is did he move out? Are there colleges around here, now that I think about it?"

Toriel grew silent, which concerned Yumi. Did she say something wrong? It was a honest question. "Did I say-" Yumi began to say until Toriel cutted her off "No! No! It's just… He isn't with us anymore. He-He died a while ago."

"Oh, oh my gosh! I am so sorry for your loss." Toriel eased her down. "It's quite alright. I'm doing better with it now, though it still hurts sometimes." Toriel trailed off.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened to him anyway?" Yumi asked.

Toriel sighs, "Well it might help if I do talk about it then just bottling it up. Alright then." Toriel tells Yumi on how first human to ever have fallen in the underground was discovered by her son. The two got along very well and the human child was adopted as part of her family. One day, the human child became ill. Before the child's death, her son had absorbed the child's soul and took the child back to their home village. Once he was there the villagers attacked him and he received fatal wounds. He managed to make it back home but turned to dust in her very own eyes. It was on that day the King of the underground ordered to have any human that falls down here to be executed and have their soul taken from them, so they could break the barrier and have their revenge. Disgusted with the king's orders, she fled from the castle and now resides here to make sure that any human that falls down in the underground won't be killed.

As Toriel explains all this to her, Yumi can't help but feel a sense of dread for numerous of reasons. "My gosh that's just awful. And you're willing to commit treason, even though it was my kind that killed your son and trap your people down here? " Toriel nodded her head, "As terrible that may seem, I know that not all humans are bad. My child was proof of that, as well as the others that had fallen here." Toriel grimaces "The king was blinded by rage and grief from the loss of our children, he carelessly tossed aside his rationality. He decides to wait for seven souls to fall down here, for goodness knows how long that could take. Not only that, should he managed to gather all the souls, he's willing to risk his people's lives with another war with the humans. Even though the seven souls are supposed to give him god like strength, it is not a guarantee that they won't find another way defeat us."

Yumi could only stand back and take in all this information, while feeling sadness and guilt at the same time.

Noticing her discomfort, Toriel tries to change the subject. "Oh dear I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just I don't really have anyone to talk to about this and since this is the first time that I'm talking about it. I guess I just got carried away." Yumi quickly responded "No, no I understand where you are coming from. You have every right to be upset, but what you said before. You mentioned the king was angry and upset with the loss of "our" children. Does that mean you were the queen?" This caused Toriel to sigh, "Heh that must have slipped out by accident, but yes I was the queen." Yumi eyes widen in surprise "Holy crap…" This caused Toriel to blush in embarrassment. "Anyway, enough of about me being a queen and all those depressing matter. We are about to reach the end of the corridor."

Hearing this caused Yumi to snap back to reality and caught up with the former queen.

The pair exited the secret passage as they have now arrived at cross road.

"If we turn left we'll arrive at my home. Straight ahead leads to an overlook of the ruins." Toriel explains.

"Is there more to the ruins?" Yumi ask.

"Yes actually. The ruins use to be the home of where all the monsters lived, but eventually we branched out deeper into the caverns. Now there are six sections within the underground. The first section is here in the ruins. The second is snowdin. The third is waterfall. The fourth is hotland. The fifth is the core and the sixth is new home, which is where the king resides." Toriel proceeds to walk forward and motions Yumi to follow her. "Come now let's go inside. I'm sure you're hungry after this whole trip." Once Toriel mentions food, Yumi's stomach decide to make its presence known. "I think I can go for a bite to eat."

The pair made their way into small house where there was a scent of firewood being burned as well as the scent of flowers wafted the air. It was kind of a weird mix, but not offending.

"Why don't you take a seat in the living room, while I whip us up something to eat?" Yumi complied and took a seat on the big comfy chair that sat next to the fireplace.

"Hmm this will be a good spot to write in my journal as I wait for lunch." Yumi thought to herself.

Yumi went into her bag and pulled out her journal, then she began to write.

 **End of Chapter 8**


	10. Chapter 9: Journal Entry 4

**Authors Note: Correction I got 2 chapters done today! Woot Woot! Although this one is a lot smaller than the previous one. ^-^; Anyway, I should just warn people now so I don't have to repeat myself more than I have to. This story will contain potential spoilers from the game. So if you have not played this game, then I highly recommend it so you won't be spoiled! And with that being said here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I. No. Own. Undertale. It. Belong. To. Toby. Fox.**

 ** _Chapter 9: Journal Entry #4_**

We finally made it to Ms. Toriel's home! Thank goodness! But I must address the elephant in the room… TORIEL IS THE QUEEN OF THE UNDERGROUND! Well former queen based on what she said, but I get the feeling that the royal hierarchy doesn't work like that. Then again she did commit treason by going against the king's orders, so I guess that could make her lose her crown.

I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that she was willing to commit treason for the sake of the people who were responsible for trapping them down here. I mean yes there are good and bad people out in this world, but the ones that live in the nearby village still hold the same values as their ancestors. Should she ever run into one of those villagers, they would kill her without hesitation… Just like they did to her son… Hey now that I think about it. There was the report on the mysterious creature that had supposedly wonder inside the village and the villagers attacked! This would mean that what the villagers were telling the truth when they said they fought off a monster from the mountain, but the perspectives of the stories are different from each other.

In the villagers' perspective, they thought they were fighting off a demonic monster that they believed wanted to do harm to them. As for the monsters, the cruel villagers killed their beloved prince, who did nothing that would provoke them to attack other than carrying a deceased child and laying them down in a flower bed. Man, talk about different history perspectives. Anyway, it appears there is a huge misunderstanding. I also wonder what could have lead them this point where humans and monsters couldn't get along? From my experience, Toriel is pretty much a caring and considerate individual. Even the Froggit that I met didn't seem to be all that mean. So, what could have caused the humans to trap the monsters underground? Normally, humans don't do something like that unless something they were threaten. If that is the case what threaten them? Seems like I'm getting more questions than answers. Maybe I could ask Toriel or probably see if there's anything in this bookcase.

I will take all the time that I can to find the answer. I will PERSEVERE! That is really getting old, really fast! But I can't help it. It's like I can't control my hand when I'm trying to write. Well I'll get used to it… Who am I kidding no I won't!

*Game Saved*

 **End of Chapter 9**


	11. Chapter 10: Monsters and Humans

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Got a new chapter for ya!~ Hope you all enjoy it! And thanks again to Lalaspade for the review. I'm glad that have made it easier to read for you guys. Let's see if I can do it again! Cause this one is a little long. ^_^; Anyway on with the story!**

 ** _Chapter 10: Monsters and Humans_**

Yumi closed her journal, then placed it back inside her bag. She jumped down from the soft arm chair and headed towards the kitchen.

Yumi peaked in and saw Toriel baking something with her fire magic.

"Heh. You can use fire magic for practically anything down here." Yumi thought to herself as she tried to contain her giggles.

Hearing the girl's little giggles, Toriel spotted the small child from the corner of her eye. "Oh hello! Lunch is almost done. All that is left is the pie. I'm baking Cinnamon-Butterscotch. But if you are too hungry to wait, you may grab some of the sandwiches on the counter."

"Neat! Wait Cinnamon-butterscotch? I never heard of that one." Yumi answered quizzically as she grabbed one of the sandwiches.

"Oh, it's my own special recipe. It was my son's favorite as well as my ex-husband's. I make it from time to time." Said Toriel as she finished baking the pie.

Yumi glanced down at the floor, "I can only imagine how much you miss them…" Then she remembered about what she wrote down in her journal, "Speaking about that. Why were humans and monsters against one another in the first place? I mean you seem to be pretty nice, even though your people was wronged by mine, you still showed kindness to me."

Toriel gave out a brief chuckle. "I shouldn't laugh. But that my dear is kind of a long story. For you see, monsters and humans once lived in peace. It wasn't until one day; a monster had absorbed a human soul and gained tremendous strength that no one thought was possible. Upon this discovery, the humans decided to wage war against the monsters, in case the monsters decide to use this ability against them. One could hardly call it a war, since humans are much stronger than monsters thanks to the fact that human bodies are sturdier; there by allowing them to with stand strong attacks. Eventually, the monsters surrendered to the humans. Then the humans gathered their most powerful magicians and sealed away the monsters into the underground. To be honest, I can understand why they were afraid. The humans responded out of fear because a monster had taken a human soul and the only way to take away a soul is to either kill the person or wait until they die."

Yumi curious to know more about the story, she raised her hand in question. "So, did the monster took it on purpose or did she/he have other intentions in mind?" to which Toriel responded.

"Unfortunately, that remains unknown. I was not the queen during the time. But, whether or not, if it was accident, this discovery could have caused some complications later down the line. It does not take much for someone to deviate from the group and case an uproar. But even with that small possibility, the king of the monsters would have not allowed that kind of behavior to continue unpunished. Especially not at the expense of coexistence."

Yumi rubbed her chin as she began to ponder out loud. "Hmmm… If the monster was planning something, she/he must of have prior knowledge about it. Unless, it is an inherited ability. But that would still mean it must have been done before, for this ability to be passed down, if we look at from an evolutionary perspective. Are there any archives about this phenomenon?"

"If there were, they would most likely be in the castle in New Home." Answered Toriel.

"And I can only assume that's pretty far away?" Yumi asked to which Toriel nodded her head.

Yumi then sighs. "Well that should probably be expected. It's also safe to assume that is where I'll find the missing children." She pauses for few minutes, then she asks hesitantly, "Is-is it possible that I'll find them alive?" Toriel couldn't meet her gaze as she answered, "It's highly unlikely… But it is also possible they manage to escape and hid in depths of the underground. I have tried to convince them to stay here where it's safe but to no avail. Some had snuck out; others were very insistent on leaving, even against my better judgement. I'm sure you want to leave too? Given your reasons and circumstances."

Yumi nods. "Yes. Don't get me wrong, the ruins is an interesting place to live, but I already have a family and the whole point of coming to Mt. Ebbot was to find out what might have happened to my friend and the other children. But now that I know there is a small chance of finding Kimmy a live, I want to search around and see if I can and head back home with her." Yumi explains as she begins to tear up.

"Please do not cry my child. I understand why you want to do this. But I must tell you this. In order for you to leave the underground, you must have a human soul and a monster soul to pass through the barrier. But if you manage to find your friend, it is quite possible that you two can pass through together. Considering human souls are stronger than monster souls."

This new information fills Yumi with hope and determination. "So me and Kimmy can leave the underground together with the combine power of our souls?! Thank goodness!"

Toriel interrupts Yumi's mini celebration as she informs her, "But before you go. You must prove to me you're strong enough to survive. Since, I'm unable to leave the ruins in case another should fall down here. I refuse to let another child to go unprepared with the journey that lies ahead. There are strong monsters that are out there who will take your soul without hesitation."

This causes Yumi to give Toriel a look of fear and nervousness. "But I have only 'fought' against a froggit and wild vines! How am I supposed to defeat you?!" Yumi exclaims in confusion.

Toriel lets out a few chuckles, "My dear you seem to under estimate yourself. Dealing with those vines have given you enough training on how to defend yourself from attacks as well as increasing your evasiveness. As for the froggit, you learned that not all conflicts have to resort to violence. You're also appear to be very vigilant and strategic. I just want to be sure that you can handle yourself in the heat of a battle with a strong opponent. Tell you what if you can manage to land three blows on me, you will be allowed to leave. If not, you must stay here and train until you are ready."

Yumi thinks about until she came to decision, "Alright, it's a deal. So, where should we do this?"

"The fight will take place in the basement. There is a door that will lead out of the ruins. But before we start gather all the necessities that you will need in case you win. I'll go fetch the map within my room for you, as well as a slice of pie for the road." Toriel explains as she begins to walk out of the kitchen. But before she leaves she quickly turns to Yumi. "Oh I almost forgot! Yumi please allow me to see your glasses for a few minutes."

Curious Yumi asks why. "I'm going to use my magic to improve your glasses as a my parting gift to you. It will allow you to dodge spell attacks more effectively." Toriel explains. So, Yumi gave Toriel her glasses. "Don't worry I will give them back to you before the match."

After a several minutes passed, the two met back in the main entrance. Toriel gave Yumi her glasses back, then motioned for Yumi to follow her down the stairs.

Yumi had her backpack on and was equipped with her friend's ribbon and toy knife. She still felt nervous about this whole ordeal, but still managed to stay determined.

The two went down the steps and through the long hallways until they reached to the door.

"Here is the exit. This will take you to the rest of the underground. I know this is sudden and a little harsh, but please don't comeback. Cause is you do, I don't think I'll be able to let you leave again out of fear for your own safety. So, if you really don't want to this let's turn back now." said Toriel.

"No. I'm sure I want to do this." Yumi quickly responds.

"Alright then. Let us commence!" Toriel exclaims with enthusiasm and vigor.

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **Authors Note: And Cliff hanger! Woot! Don't worry I already have the next chapters written up! But I'll probably post them either Wednesday or next Monday. You see the next two are the last chapters for the Ruins Arc and The Snowdin Arc is not fully set up yet... So I want to have something for you guys until I can at least get some chapters made before then. So yea. Anyway thanks for reading! And I hope you all are still enjoying it, even though it's a little over the place. But that's why I try to think everything through before I update. Alright I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 11: Fights and Tribulations

**Authors note: Hey guys sorry again for the delay. Things have been moving slow for the Snowdin Arc, but I'm not giving up just yet! So here is a new chapter for you guys. I'll try to remember to post the last one next week. Hopefully by then I'll have more material for you guys. Until then enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale nor do I own the souls in the game. They belong to Toby Fox.**

 ** _Chapter 11: Fights and Tribulations_**

Toriel and Yumi stood at the opposite ends of the room at each other, with Toriel standing in front of the door and Yumi's back to the hallway.

Toriel begins the fight by conjuring two fire balls in her palms and then launches them towards Yumi.

Yumi quickly dodges the incoming fireballs, but soon discovers the fireballs started to produce a series of more fireballs and they came back right at her. Three had managed to hit her and knock her off her balance.

Toriel begins to launch another attack, but Yumi bounces back from the damage she had receive and prepares herself. Toriel then launches a large fireball toward her, however Yumi was prepared this time and dodges again.

The large fire ball hits the ground, only for it to burst into small flares. Yumi quickly puts her guard up by blocking her face and torso with her arms. She then turns back to Toriel who launches another barrage of fire balls.

Thanks to the magic-upgrade with her glasses, Yumi was able to maneuver herself around the series of fireballs.

"There's an opening! I just need to get close enough to land a hit on her!" Yumi thought to herself.

As she got closer to Toriel, Yumi slashed at her only for Toriel to block her attack and hit her with a firey-punch.

"Gahhh!" Yumi was sent back flying as she had the wind knocked out of her. Toriel returned to her defensive position and said to her, "Do not expect me to hold back. You have to be strong when you come into contact with tough opponents."

"Hpft...Hpft… Yea… Got it." Yumi pants. She regathered baring and planned her next strategy.

"Ok, most of her attacks are fireballs and if I get too close, she'll sending me flying. I could try slashing at the fire balls but that still leaves her counterattack… What can I do to drop her guard?... Wait… I got it!" Yumi thought to herself as a light bulb popped out of her head.

"HHHAAAAAA!" Yumi quickly charges at Toriel with knife in hand. Toriel quickly launches another barrage of fireballs at her to which she manages to dodge most of them. Yumi quickly recoils backwards from the attack and quickly reaches into her bag.

The fireballs began to rapidly fly back towards Yumi, until Yumi pulls out one of the firestones from her backpack. The fireballs were absorbed into the stone and the stone started to glow brighter.

"What the?" Confused on what was going on Toriel fired with another one of her large fireballs. This alerted Yumi and she quickly spun back around and blocked the attack by slashing at it.

Yumi tried charging again, but Toriel set another barrage of fireballs. This time however as Yumi dodged the attacks she allowed some of them to hit her so the stone could absorb the attacks.

As Yumi managed to reach back to her, Toriel threw another punch. But instead of hitting Yumi she hit the stone instead which caused the stone to burst the energy that was stored inside to release and a harsh ray of light to blind Toriel.

Toriel recoiled backwards after being blinded by the stone. Finally seeing an opening Yumi rushed in and tackled Toriel to the ground.

"Huh?... What? My child?" Toriel regained her vision and was looking up towards the ceiling. She also noticed the weight of the small child on her belly.

"Hehehehe!~ I win!" Yumi giggled as she laid on top of the mother goat.

"But you didn't land three hits on me?..." Toriel responded questionably.

"Oh yes I did! My head hit your belly and my hands hit at your sides. Now if my math is correct that's three!" Yumi answered amusingly. "Besides, didn't you taught me not all things have to end in violence? So, I thought to give you goodbye hug with my special move… The Grand Panda Hug!"

Toriel was silent for a few moments, then she started to burst out into laughter. "Oh my goodness, you sneak little girl!" Toriel gets up and sets Yumi back down to the ground "Anyway, you have shown me that you are capable enough to traverse through the underground all on your own." She then paused for a moment as she realized what comes next. "Please do be careful my child and I hope you do find your friend."

"Thank you and thank you for watching out for me. Once I get home I'll try to find help and get you guys out of here. I promise!" Yumi said with enthusiasm in her voice.

The paired hugged each other one last time. Toriel then went over to unlock the door and opened it for Yumi.

Yumi walked through the door and looked back at Toriel one last time and waved goodbye to her, then proceeded through the long corridor.

After a couple of minutes, Yumi reached to the next room with a small opening with a patch of grass on the ground.

Suddenly a flower popped up from the ground.

"Wow what a wimp!" Flowey taunts at Yumi.

"Umm excuse me?!" Yumi angrily replies

"You're excused. But man did you wimp-out! She was right there for the finishing blow and you decided to give her a 'Grand Panda Hug'? How lamer can you get? I would have thought by now that you would have realized that in this world its 'Kill or be Killed!' But hopefully you'll understand this soon~…"

Tired of his snide remarks, Yumi pulls out her weapon. Trying to intimidate in hopes he would leave her alone.

"Oooh getting ballsy I see.~ But it would've probably be better if the fire magic didn't wear off..."

That caused Yumi to look down at her blade and noticed that the magic did indeed wear off.

"Yea I noticed that spark of determination in ya once you learned that you could escape this place if you find ya friend. Heh wonder how long that'll last. Especially when there is an army of monsters ready to strike at any time… If I were you I would learn how to hide from the ones who are good at tracking their prey.~ Welp, I've kept you long enough. I can't wait to see what you'll do next. You know since you don't have your big strong mommy to come carry your corpse away! Hehehe.~ Cause let's be honest, if it wasn't for her you would have been dead along time ago! Anyway, toodles!~"

Flowey disappears back in the ground, leaving Yumi to her thoughts. She couldn't help but stand there and think about all the things Flowey said.

Wanting to relieve some of the stress, Yumi sits down on the ground and pulls out her journal.

 **End of Chapter 11**

 **Author Note: Oh crap! I almost forgot to thank everyone who are still following this story as well as for Lalaspade for her review! And in case if there has been people who have given me a review but did it as a guest, then thank you too! Unfortunately it did not went through, so I didn't see it, but I still appreciate the effort! Anyway until next time, thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12: Journal Entry 5

**Authors Note: Hey guys here's a brand new chapter for you! I meant to have it out last week but I was caught up in finals and a special event going on in the area that I live, so I had forgotten all about it lol. Ooops ^_^;**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale nor do I own the characters in Undertale, except for the few OCs that appear in this story.**

 ** _Chapter 12: Journal Entry #5_**

Well there is good news and bad news.

The good news is I made it out of the ruins, which can be good and bad depending how you look at. Although I was supplied with very useful items I can use. I can use this fire stone as light source as well as an escape tool. I also have my upgraded glasses and this ribbon that'll allow me to be more evasive. My glasses allow me to read my opponents moves better and the ribbon will make monsters less likely to hit me, which are huge perks for me. The less I get hit the better.

Now on to the bad news. I can't go back to the ruins, even if I wanted to. If I tried to go back I won't be able to see the surface or my family again. There's also the fact that there will be monsters on the watch out for humans, but if I'm lucky I'll run into a kind monster who could probably help me. Unless if their anything like that stupid weed! Which apparently is following me! Oh, goodie! Well, as long as he doesn't mess with me, then he can stare all he wants!

Man, this starting to turn into a real drag… But I have to keep going. I know it's a small chance, I can hopefully find Kimmy and we can escape from this place together. But if I don't, then how will I get out? Not to mention how could I get pass the King? Asgore… If he's anything like Toriel, then this could be really difficult. I'll just make sure to preserve the fire stones and keep a look out for anymore along the way. I'll come up with a different approach later.

Right now, I have to prepare for my next destination. What was it again? Hmm the map says Snowdin Forest. So…is it a snowy-forest? Well I won't know if I stay here. I am filled with PERSEVERANCE! AND DETERmination?!... Wait where did that come from?

*Game Saved*

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **End of Ruins Arc**

 **Authors Note: And that is the end of the Ruins Arc! I really wasn't expecting it to take this long! But I digress. So what's up with this new found determination inside Yumi? How did that get in there? Well you'll just have to read and find out. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13: Skeletons in the Forest?

**Author's note: Holy crap guys! I am so sorry for making you guys wait this long. I know that I give a lot of excuses, but they are truth I promise. Right now I'm taking a summers course at the university that I am attending. And let's just say it is very writing intensive!... So most of my energy is being put in that right now, but not for much longer! On a brighter note, Chapter 14 is finished and 15 is in the works. So hopefully I'll put them out soon. In the mean time enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: No I don't own Undertale nor the souls, they belong to Toby Fox.**

 ** _Chapter 13: Skeletons in the Forest?_**

As she closed her book, Yumi could not help but feeling confused at this new-found power filling up inside of her.

"Determination?... what was that all about? Normally it's perseverance. But now it's two things… Would that mean my resolve has been doubled or something, or do they have different functions? Considering the fact determination is synonymous with perseverance wouldn't it mean they would have the same abilities? Well whatever it is, I don't mind the extra boost. Especially if I want to get out of here alive." On that note, Yumi exited through the door and into caverns of the underground.

As Yumi stepped through the heavy doors of the ruins, she stopped and looked around the new environment.

The area was appeared to be a snowy forest. There were tall pine trees that were lined up against one another and a single path that looked like it stretched for miles. Whatever light that was emitted in the underground cavern was mostly covered by the large trees, which made the path feel a little ominous.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about getting lost anytime soon… Come on! I can't get psyched out. I gotta keep going." Yumi thought to herself as she tried to keep her cool and motivation.

Yumi began walking down the path with her arms wrapped around her body.

"Wait! I might have a jacket in my bag!" Yumi quickly realizes. While she's looking for a jacket in her backpack, a figure lurks about behind her; keeping its distance as it watches her from a far.

"Yes! I knew this would come in handy! Never thought I would be using this inside of the mountain to be honest."

She resumes her walking for some time, until she eventually ran into a postal station.

"Wha?... Who would station themselves here?" Curious, she walks over to the it and begins to inspect the station.

"From the looks of it, it might be a guard post. Huh?" Yumi sifts through the post and comes across an assortment of condiments. "What the heck? Who would have this stuff at a guard post?!" Yumi questions herself a loud, but her inspection was interrupted when a low menacing voice from behind her decided to make his appearance known.

"Human… Don't you know?... It's rude to go through other people's belongings?..."

Yumi is now frozen in fear with the new arrival of another monster. "Great. I just got out of the ruins and I got caught by what's probably the guard of this station. So much for holding my promises… I'm sorry Toriel, Mom, Dad,… Kimmy… " Yumi solemnly thinks to herself.

The mysterious monster speaks again, "Now… Turn around and apologize…"

Yumi is still unable to move her body out of sheer terror coursing through her body. Suddenly, her body was cloaked in a blue aura and was soon picked up off the ground. She was then turned around facing the monster.

Still too afraid of the monster, Yumi refuse to meet its gaze.

"Look up and say sorry…" The monster demanded.

Not wanting to aggravate the monster any further, Yumi willed herself to look up at the monster with tears in her eyes.

After much hesitation, Yumi finally looks right at the monster, prepared to face whatever monstrosity that was in front of her. But instead of meeting a large terrifying monster, based off the sound of his voice, she was met with a small chubby skeleton wearing a blue hoody with black shorts and pink slippers. But that wasn't all, the small skeleton had googlely-eyes in his eye sockets and a nose with a fake mustache.

To say Yumi was at complete loss for words would be an understatement. What was originally fear that made her unable to move was replaced with utter confusion as to what was she looking at.

The small skeleton speaks again without the menacing voice. "so human, i must-ache you again. didn't you know that it's rude to go through people's things?" he then rubs his fake mustache.

Upon hearing his question again along with his pun, Yumi snaps back to reality and began to chuckle, then eventually into a full-blown laughter; causing her to collapse on to the ground.

She couldn't tell whether it was from his appearance, relief, or the pun he made that made her laugh uncontrollably. It was probably all the above.

Satisfied that he got laugh out of his prank, the skeleton removed the props from his face and a gave himself a friendlier appearance. "heh heh heh. can't beat the classics. so, uh… what's a human like yourself doing down here?"

After finally calming herself down, Yumi answered him with some embarrassment in her voice, "Ummm… well I kinda fell down the hole while I was investigating… heh heh yeah."

"wow that has to be a real down-er for ya. hehehe." He replies with a wink with his right eye. "anyway, my name is sans. i'm supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but uh… i just finished training with my bro. so, i don't really feel like capturing humans right now."

This caught Yumi's attention. "So you're some kind of guard? You don't look like one… No offense!" to which Sans simply shrugged.

"yea, but i'm only in it so i could help my bro become part of the royal guard. other than that, i usually do standup and sell hotdogs…" Sans replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, well that's kind of you. Umm is he dangerous?" Yumi asked hesitantly.

Sans waves his hand, "nah, totally harmless. but he is very adamant on capturing a human. he thinks that if he captures one, then he would be accepted into the royal guards. but, I don't think he's ready for that yet... the admiral doesn't just take anybody…"

"Admiral? Is he strong?", Yumi questioned.

"if being the right-hand man of the king, who is the strongest monster in all the underground count as strong, then yea i'd say he's pretty tough." Sans replies sarcastically with a shrug.

Upon hear this new bit of information filled Yumi with dread, knowing there is a chance that she could run into this powerful being. Sans notice this and tries cheer her up.

"hey don't look so down. if it will make you feel any better, i'll help you avoid my brother and his puzzles. that way he won't tattle on ya or get you captured. sound good?"

Yumi begins to rub her arms as she looks off to the side "I guess… Thank you."

There was a pause for a few moments until the winds in the cavern blew by, causing Yumi to shiver. "Brrr, it's freezing out here, even with my jacket on!" She looks around the cavern, "How is it even possible to snow in here?! And more importantly how are you able to stand this?!" She left herself wide open for his next comment.

"i guess you're right. i should be feeling… _chilled to the bone…_ " Sans replied while giving her a wink and a smug smile.

"Uh?!", was all Yumi say as she was at lost for words at his clever retort. "Opened myself to that one." Yumi thought to herself.

Sans chuckles at his own pun and Yumi's baffled expression, then he continues "but yea being a skeleton does have its perks. i can't feel the cold or the heat. It really comes in handy when you work in different areas… anyway, i'll be up ahead-er on second thought… hide behind the post. i see my bro heading this way."

Heeding his advice Yumi makes a quick dash behind the post and waited for the arrival of Sans's brother.

 **End of Chapter 13**


	15. Chapter 14: Oh Brother!

**Authors Note: *Walks in wearing beach gear and shades* Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry for the unexpected hiatus... The summer class I was previously taking became very stressful to the point I had to drop it. After that I thought it would be a good idea for myself to take a break from writing, at least until summer was over. So now I'm back and ready to continue with this story! Though I need remember where I left off so please bare with me! Also I would like to thank the ones who are still following this story and I will try my best to finish it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or the souls, they belong to Toby Fox.**

 **Chapter 14: Oh, brother!**

Curious to see what was going on, Yumi peaked around the corner of the guard post to see the two skelebros interaction.

In the distance was tall skeleton marching up the path with red balled gloves at his sides, accompanied with annoyed expression on his skeletal face. He was also wearing an orange sweat shirt and tan colored pants, with a red scarf and brown boots.

"sup papyrus?" Sans greeted his brother with a casual wave.

"SANS! YOU FOR GOT TO FEED YOUR PET ROCK AGAIN! BUT BEING THE GREAT BROTHER THAT I AM, I FED HIM FOR YOU. WHICH REMINDS ME. DID YOU REMEMBER TO SET UP YOUR PUZZLES?", Papyrus questioned his brother.

"nope, too tired from training.", Sans replied.

"TIRED?! BUT ALL YOU DID WAS WATCH ME PRACTICE MY NEW COOL SPECIAL ATTACKS!" Papyrus replied with an increase of annoyance in his voice.

"hey, one can only handle but so much coolness from you bro." Sans answered, trying butter up his brother.

"HMMM… THIS IS TRUE. MY GREATNESS CAN BEING OVERWHELMING AT TIMES. EVEN SO, YOU NEED TO SET UP YOUR PUZZLES FOR THE NEXT HUMAN THAT ARRIAVES HERE! SINCE I AM NOT PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD YET, AS GREAT AS I AM, EVEN I CANNOT WATCH FOR HUMANS WHILE I PRACTICE FOR THE ENTRANCE EXAMS AND CONSTRUCT MY OWN PUZZLES" Papyrus turns away from Sans and starts his monologue.

"ADMIRAL ELUSE'S ENTRANCE EXAMS ARE VERY CHALLENGING! ONLY THE MOST DETERMIND MONSTERS ARE ACCEPTED AMOUNGST THE TOP RANKS. AS WELL AS THE MOST, PRESTIGIOUS, STRATEGIC, AND COURAGOUS! AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM ALL THOSE THINGS AND MORE! SO, I MUST PREPARE FOR THESE TRIALS! IN THE MEAN TIME, DEAR BROTHER, I HAVE TO LEAVE IT UP TO YOU TO TAKE MY PLACE AND…" Papyrus turns his attention back towards Sans only to find that he had nodded off to sleep.

A little taken back by this action, Papyrus was riled up again with annoyance and agitation.

"SANS! FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE WAKE UP!"

Sans jolts backup and then gives his brother forever present lazy grin.

"huh? oh sorry bro. must've dosed off while you were monologuing…again."

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Papyrus stars again.

"HONESTLY SANS. WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE THINGS MORE SERIOUSLY? I MEAN YOU HAVE THE CAPABILITY TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD, BUT INSTEAD YOU CHOOSE TO BE A LAZY SENTRY WHO BARLEY DOES ANY OF HIS DUTIES! WHY DID YOU EVEN BECOME A SENTRY ANYWAY?"

Sans merely respond with a shrug.

"eh… to help pay the bills or maybe i just don't have the _heart_ to try the entrance exams."

Sans pun cause Papyrus to facepalm himself.

"REALLY SANS?... EVEN I KNOW THAT WAS HORRIBLE."

"meh. don't blame me, blame the writer…" Sans responded while blowing my cover.

"WHAT?..." Papyrus answered cluelessly.

"what?..."

Papyrus decided to blow off what Sans just said and got back to the topic on hand.

"ANYWAY, I AM GOING TO HEAD BACK HOME TO RESUME MY TRAINING. AS FOR YOU. PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO YOUR SENTRY DUTIES…" he paused for a moment once he realized on what he just said, while at the same time Sans tried his best to contain his laughter.

"NOT A SINGLE WORD BROTHER…"

And on that note, Papyrus took his leave.

Sans waited until Papyrus was out of sight, then he called out to Yumi to give her the ok.

"hey. you can come out now. it's safe."

Yumi emerged from her hiding spot while looking towards the direction where Papyrus went.

"So, that's your brother?" Yumi questioned.

"yep." Sans responded.

"Well you two are definitely polar-opposites. He's seems to be more serious and energetic; not to mention, he's also very loud. While you're more relaxed, goofy and soft spoken. I can't imagine how you to could even tolerate each other…"

Sans shrugged and said, "he can be pretty adamant, but usually he's a cool guy to hang with. heck he's one of the nicest monsters i know. and i'm not saying that because he's my bro."

Yumi casually nods her head in understanding, then she pauses for a moment before she asks Sans her next question that struck a chord with her when the two brothers were having their conversation.

"Umm Sans?... Remember when Papyrus mentioned about you joining the royal guard? What was he talking about?"

Sans raised his nonexistent eyebrow to her question. "huh? that? oh yeah, heh heh heh. yeah don't worry about that. my bro was just exaggerating on my abilities. i'm nothing special. heck my hp is only 1. there's no way i'd be accepted in the royal guards."

"Yet they allowed you to be a sentry? I mean wouldn't you have to have some special ability that would compensate with your poor fighting status? It's just seems kind of fishy to me…" Yumi responds while starting to feel more suspicious of the short skeleton.

"eh… maybe they felt sorry for me. heck, they posted me in a quite snowy forest. the only real 'danger' are those rebellious teens that live in here. other than that, it's pretty peaceful. anyway, we should start moving ahead just in case my bro comes back."

While Sans took the lead towards the path ahead, Yumi couldn't help but think to herself.

"But this is the main entrance where humans enter into the lower depths of the underground. And if they're that desperate to gather human souls, it would make more sense to post someone powerful enough to quickly dispose of them or at the very least hinder them while they relay a message to the others. Is Sans hiding something?"

Yumi eventually ended her thought train and followed right behind Sans.

The pair reached a cross road where one road lead to the west of them and another road lead north.

"alright kiddo. we just have to keep going straight, then figure out how to avoid my bro's puzzle."

Yumi then remembered the map Toriel gave her back in the ruins.

"Oh! That can probably help!" She took of her bag and rummaged through it and pulled out the map.

"huh? a map? where did you get that?" Sans asked out of confusion.

"I… Uh… Found it in one of the rooms when I was traversing through the ruins." Yumi lied, not wanting to reveal the Toriel's hidden location.

"hmmm, ok…" Sans responded but still was a little suspicious about hesitant Yumi's explanation. "well let's take a look at it. there might be a shortcut we could take."

Before they could look at the map, Yumi's journal began to glow inside her bag.

"What the heck?" Yumi asked herself.

"uhhh… human books don't normally glow, right?" Sans asked as he was just as confused as Yumi.

"No. It only glows when I open it. It's kinda hard to explain… umm can we take a minute while I try to figure out what's going on?"

"sure kid. i'll be up ahead when you're ready." With that being said, Sans went into the opposite direction, which confused Yumi even more but decided to ask him about that later.

"Ok what's going on with this?... Huh?!" Yumi exclaimed in astonishment.

When Yumi opened her journal, there was a text inside that read " _Don't you want to save your story?_ " This alarmed Yumi greatly.

"Since when did my journal speak?!... Well write itself… Hmm it might be telling me that I should write another entry. But why? There just personal notes for myself. Well I'll write one and see if it will go away."

Yumi sat down and pulled out her pen, then began to write.

 **End of Chapter 14**


	16. Chapter 15: Quick Journal Entry: 6

**Chapter 15: Quick Journal Entry: Journal #6**

Ok… So, my journal started glowing on its own. Then again, this isn't the first time something like this has happened.

The first time was when that weird glowing star appeared in it; back when I was motivated by perseverance.

Now that I think about it, could this have to do with that new-found ability? Is it from the determination? Maybe it's letting me know when I should write down my progress. If that is the case, then it could be a little helpful with my documentation, but other than that it's not really useful.

Oh well… Can't pick your powers.

Since I'm writing an entry I should go over my progress.

1\. I met a very suspicious skeleton monster.

· He says he's nothing special, but I can't help but feel like that he's lying to me. I mean it would be stupid to leave someone who was weak at the main gate where all the humans come out. It's quite possible he has an ability that allows him to subdue a potentially strong opponent.

2\. Suspicious skeleton has a brother

· He has a brother who wants to join the royal guard. He could very well lead me into a trap and let his brother take the credit so he could live out his dream.

3\. Admiral Eluse…

· Sans says that he is very strong. Only second to the King… This worries me. Though Toriel did warn me that there will be stronger monsters outside the ruins.

· Could he be the monster that Flowey was talking about before I entered the forest? He mentioned about something being good at tracking their prey? If that is the case, I need to be more careful and learn how to be stealthier.

Even though things are getting more difficult, I must keep pushing onward! I must PERSERVE, I need to stay DETERMINED! These feelings are getting stronger with each new entry. I can only hope these powers remain helpful for me.

 ***Game Saved***


	17. Chapter 16: Near Death Experience

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! Got a new chapter for ya! Also, I've noticed that I have gained some followers, which is actually kinda shocking to me. Considering my recent updates haven't been that great. ^_^; But who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth! So, thank you my peeps for following and I really hope you're still enjoying the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or the souls, they belong to Toby Fox.**

 **Chapter 16: Near Death Experience?**

Yumi finishes her entry and shuts her journal. She looks around to see if the short skeleton came back.

"Guess I'll meet up with him ahead." Yumi says to herself.

She begins making her way to the next area to meet up with Sans.

Yumi enters another snowy area with a straight pass. While she was walking, she hears rustling sound from behind.

Startled by the sound, she gasps and turns towards the source of the noise.

"S-s-sans If that's you? This isn't funny!" Yumi exclaims with nervousness in her voice.

Yumi waits for a couple of minutes for a response, only to be met with silence. Seeing as there was nobody else around, she decided to continue.

"Probably was just a branch falling of a tree or something…" Yumi tried to reason with herself.

Suddenly, a rush of footsteps came up behind her. Yumi turned back toward the noise, but was too late to defend herself.

The area turned black and white, and a box appeared around Yumi and the opposing monster.

"Finally, I found someone to practice my jokes with!" shouted the excited monster.

Yumi took a good look at the monster. It was a small bird like monster with an enormous head and snow like features.

Yumi used ACT, CHECK. Snowdrake; ATK 12, DEF 7, a comedic who fights to keep a captive audience.

"Don't worry! My ice puns are _snow problem!_ "

"Ah jeeze, I don't have time for this right now." Yumi thought to herself.

She tries to escape from the battle, but the snowdrake refuse to let her go.

"Hey! You can't leave just yet!" Agitated, the snowdrake launched one of his attacks to keep Yumi from running away.

She successfully dodged the first barrage of crescent shaped bullets, but took 7 damages to the second barrage when they rolled back towards her.

"GAH!" Yumi squealed in agony.

"Crap… where did I leave off?" The snowdrake appears to be oblivious to the harm he is causing on the young girl.

In a desperate attempt, Yumi tried to run away again while the snowdrake was distracted, but the monster noticed this and blocked her escape, and attacked again.

"You seriously need to chill out! My jokes are not that terrible! Hey… that was a good one!" said the snowdrake as he laughed at his own joke.

Yumi took another 7 damages to her health after barely being able to block most of the attack at the last second.

"If I don't think of something soon, I'm not gonna make it." Yumi thought to herself.

In order to appease the monster, Yumi used ACT and selected JOKE. "Maybe if I tell him a joke, he'll might be friendlier towards me." Yumi tried to rationalize with herself.

"Hey! What do you call a pig that does karate? A Pork Chop!"

The snowdrake didn't seem to be entertained. "Pppfft… I've already heard that one before…" He then flicked his wing dismissively and sent a few crescent projectiles at her face. Fortunately, shes sees this coming and dodges. The snowdrake appears to be losing interest in her. She takes this opportunity to escape by selecting MERCY and ESCAPE. Yumi manages to weave past the snowdrake and runs away.

Still feeling the rush of the adrenaline from nearly getting killed by a small monster, Yumi continues to run frantically toward the next snowy area.

"I need to …gain as much distance… as I can!" she says while gasping for breath.

Yumi managed to get to the next area, but unbeknownst to her there was another sentry post within the distance with a more formidable monster. A dog like monster, equipped with two katanas.

At the time the dog monster was relaxing in his chair smoking on a dog…biscuit? Anyway, the dog monster starts to hear something approaching his station. He jumps out of the post and gets into a defensive position.

"Who's there! Whoever it is, they need to get past me before they can continue!"

Once Yumi reached to the post, the dog monster drew his katanas and attacked.

"Hey! Who goes there!" The dog monster demanded.

"W-what?!" Yumi answers in alarm.

The monster beings to sniff the air. "Is that a human I smell?! But I don't see a human!"

Yumi was completely confused to what was going on. "Wait… I think he's blind? I'm literally right in front of him!" Yumi thought to herself. "Maybe if l just move quietly, I can go around him." As Yumi tried to sneak past him, the dog monster instantly spots her.

"HAH! THERE YOU ARE HUMAN!" shouted the monster. With a slash of his blade, the dog monster landed a devastating blow to the young girl's chest.

"GUHHH!" Yumi falls on to the ground with her hands covering chest. She starts to cough up blood and her body begins to weaken. "Oh no… no, no, no! My body… It won't… m-move. I can't-I can't die here… I'm not ready to die… My family… My friends… I-I-i…" Her vision begins to black out, until she ultimately loses all consciousness.

Yumi wakes up floating in a pitch-black void, completely dazed and unaware of her surroundings.

"Ugh… W-where am I now?... It's… so dark. Am I dead?..." She looks up and sees a glowing sign floating right in front of her. It read "RETRY?". She didn't know what it could possibly mean.

"Retry?... Like as in a start over button?...If that's the case then it's probably my only way out of where ever I am."

Yumi reaches up, then touched the glowing sign and a bright light washed over the entire void.

Yumi was transported back into the crossroad where she had previously talked with sans. She lied there unconscious, sprawled out on the ground with her book in her hands.

 **End of Chapter 16**

 **Authors Note: Hey again! Just wanted to let you guys know that Chapter 17 is in the works, but there is no set day on when it will come out. Like I have mentioned before, I plan on seeing this story through, but there will be periods where I will hit a wall and not update for a while (like it has been recently). But I do have some good news. I plan on posting this story onto Deviantart as well as some concept art of the characters, you know in case you want to have a better idea on what the characters look like. I'll post a link to my deviant page when they are up. Anyway that's all for now, see ya next time!**


End file.
